recueil de lemon Naruto
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec les personnages de Naruto. Attention contient des lemons
1. Égarement à la plage 1

Naruto jeta un regard devant lui, se demandant si Sakura le faisait exprès ou pas. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait la rose, la file qu'il avait toujours aimé, et ce depuis l'académie, il y a maintenant plus de cinq ans. Depuis peu elle parlait beaucoup moins de Sasuke, bien sûr les autres n'avaient pas noté ce changement, pour la simple et bonne raison que le brun était devenu un sujet tabou en leur présence, mais avant il en parlé beaucoup en eux deux, mais plus maintenant, et le blond espérait secrètement que les sentiments de la rose étaient en train de changer et quelque part ce qu'il voyait sous les yeux essayait de confirmer cette impression. Avait-il une chance avec elle ? Peut-être, il ne saurait le dire. Il ne savait plus qui avait proposé l'idée que l'équipe 7 parte en vacance, mais il 'en remerciais sincèrement. Au final Kakashi et Sai n'avaient pas pu venir, et il se retrouver seule avec Sakura, sur une plage du pays du feu, pendant trois jours.

La rose était en train de jouer dans l'eau tandis que lui était debout au bord de la mer, ne pouvant décoller son regard du corps de la jeune fille. Pourquoi fallait-il que les maillots de bain pour fille soient si … dénudés. Sakura portait un joli bikini rose, qui soit dit en passant lui aller très bien, mais qui forcement laissait sa peau exposée au regard, et particulièrement au regard du blond. Ce dernier pouvais vois la belle poitrine de Sakura bougeait au gré des sauts que faisait la rose dans les petites vagues.

Le blond ne put se retenir plus longtemps et avança dans l'eau pour aller au contact de Sakura, cette dernière s'arrêta de sauter en voyant son ami arriver avec un visage si sérieux. Naruto juste devant la rose, tandis que les vagues continuaient d'heurter leurs corps. Le visage de l'Uzumaki se décrispa un peu pour faire un petit sourire, attrapant une main de la Haruno. Le visage de la jeune fille pris une jolie teinte rosé, finissant de convaincre le blond que ses sentiments étaient enfin réciproque. Lentement il amorça une descente vers la bouche de Sakura, caressant tout d'abord son nez contre celui de la rose, puis l'embrassant avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait. Pourtant la tendresse laissa vite place à la passion cela faisait cinq ans qu'il attendait ce moment, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, et visiblement la jeune fille était entièrement d'accord avec ça. Naruto lâcha sa main, préférant aller caresser le dos de la femme qu'il aimait, lentement, pour vérifier la réaction, il dénoua le nœud qui retenait le haut de Sakura, sentant pour la première fois les seins de la rose contre son torse. La jeune femme elle ne perdit pas son temps, tandis qu'une de ses mains allait caresser les fesses de son futur amant l'autre était partit à la recherche de la fierté masculine de Naruto, et quand elle y fut arriver elle ne put que constater que cette dernière était déjà bien dresser. Elle entreprit alors de faire de lent mouvement de va et viens avec sa main.

Voyant l'audace de la jeune fille, et l'excitation lui ayant fait perdre toute notion de prudence, le jeune homme descendit rapidement une de ses mains explorer l'intimité de la rose, cette dernière était trempé, mais Naruto fut incapable de dire c'est c'était de l'eau de mer ou la manifestation de l'excitation de la femme qu'il embrasser. Ils se séparaient le temps de reprendre leur souffle, avant de repartir à l'assaut. Ils accélérèrent leur mouvement ensemble, se préparant pour la suite, pourtant alors que Naruto approchait de l'orgasme la jeune fille s'arrêta et se sépara de lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolé Naruto.

Sakura repartie, laissant le jeune homme figeait dans l'eau, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il se passait, il pensait pourtant que la rose l'aimait, avait-il fait erreur ? Avait-il était juste trop nul ? Non, si c'était juste ça elle n'aurait pas pleuré. Il finit par retourné sur la plage, ne voyant plus la jeune femme, et l'allongea sur le sable, essayant de dormir pour oublier son cœur qui se brisait en millier de morceaux.


	2. Égarement à la plage 2

Pendant combien de temps était-il restait allonger sur cette plage ? Il n'en savait rien, quelques secondes, quelques minutes, peut-être moins, mais sans doute plus. Il avait essayé de s'endormir pour oublier, mais son cerveau marchait beaucoup trop, ressassant sans arrêt le visage de Sakura en larme au moment où elle l'a rejeté. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse concluante à l'étrange réaction de la jeune fille, mais le résultat était le même.

Des lèvres se posèrent soudainement sur les siennes, et ouvrant les yeux il put constatez une touffe de cheveux rose pale. Naruto comprenais de moins de moins, pourquoi revenait-elle alors qu'elle venait de le rejeter quelques minutes plus tôt ? Sakura fini par mettre fin au baiser, et comme si elle avait anticiper la question elle posa son index sur la bouche du jeune homme.

- Ne pose pas de question, s'il te plait.

Acquiesçant de la tête Naruto lui obéis, il n'avait pas envie de la voir s'enfuir de nouveau, alors même si des tonnes de questions lui traverser la tête, aucune ne sortit de sa bouche. La rose se mit à descendre, embrassant dans un premier temps avec douceur le cou, puis le torse. Naruto n'avais jamais était torturé, enfin si on oublié les passages à tabac de son enfance, mais il se dit que si la torture pouvait être aussi douce que cela il aimerait ce faire torturer plus souvent. Car oui, il avait l'impression que la jeune femme le torturait, alors que son membre était déjà gonflé d'ardeur. Continuant sa longue descente Sakura finit par arriver au limite de son maillot de bain, était bien entendu passer par le ventre. Une légère gêne s'empara de lui alors que la rose retira son seul vêtement, le laissant entièrement nue aux yeux de son amante. La rose déposa dans un premier temps un bisou sur le sexe du blond, avant de le prendre en bouche. C'est ainsi que Naruto eu le droit à sa première fellation, donnée en plus par la fille qu'il aimer. De depuis râle de plaisir sortie de sa bouche, tandis que Sakura continuer son œuvre, une de ses mains jouant avec son propre sexe. Elle faisait de rapide va et viens à l'intérieur d'elle, se préparant au mieux pour ce qui aller suivre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour se décharger dans la bouche du seul membre féminin de l'équipe sept. Sakura avala toute la semence de son coéquipier, puis se mis à le branler pour redonner de la vigueur à la fierté masculine de l'Uzumaki. Une fois le membre de nouveau bien droit, et l'intimité de la jeune fille suffisamment mouillé, Sakura se plaça au-dessus de lui, prête à devenir une femme.

- Tu es sur de toi ? Demanda Naruto.

- Je t'ai dit de ne poser aucune question Naruto.

Naruto ne dit plus rien, ne voulant pas gâcher une occasion qui peut-être ne se présentera plus jamais. Sakura écarta son maillot de bain qui s'était remis en place, et d'une traite descendis sur le pieu du blond. Une douleur s'empara d'elle quand son hymen se déchira, mais elle était ninja, elle n'allait pas pleurer pour si peu. Malgré tout elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se mettre à bouger lentement de haut en bas. Naruto restait là à regarder les seins de sa partenaire bouger dans tous les sens, et n'y tenant plus il se mis à les malaxer. Ce geste fut ce qui permis à la rose d'oublier totalement sa douleur, et ainsi elle accéléra, augmentant le plaisir ressentit par les deux êtres. L'Uzumaki se mis lui aussi à donner des petits coups de bassin, la vitesse augmentant en même temps que le plaisir. Bientôt ce ne fit plus de petit râle mais bien des cris de plaisir qui s'entendit sur la plage, mais peu leurs importaient, ils étaient seuls ici, personne ne pouvais les voir ou les entendre, enfin du moins c'était ce qu'ils croyaient, et cela leur était suffisant. Ils varièrent leurs rythmes plusieurs fois, essayant de faire durer le plaisir, mais finalement les deux jeunes partenaires arrivèrent au maximum de leur patience, et le rythme augmenta.

- Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. Avoua Naruto.

- Moi non plus, faisons-le ensemble.

Il ne fallut que quelques coups de rein en plus pour que Naruto et Sakura poussèrent ensemble un cri de jouissance, la semence du blond ce déversant dans le corps de la rose. Cette dernière s'écoula sur le torse de son amant, Naruto l'entourant de ses bras. Il n'osa pas poser de question, pas tout de suite, tout comme Sakura ne donna pas de réponse aux interrogations muette du blond. Aucun des deux ne voulaient brisait la magie du moment.


	3. Couleuvre vicieuse

Couple Naruko/Sasuke

Si vous voulez certain couple demandait le, je ne promet pas de les faire mais si ce dernier m'intéresse je m'y pencherais. (pas la peine de me demander de Yaoi, je n'en fait pas pour le moment, je fais en revanche du Yuri. Et pas la peine de me demander du Naruto/Hinata je le ferais pas non plus)

* * *

Assis face à face dans la forêt, Naruko et Sasuke déjeunaient tranquillement à l'ombre d'un arbre. Près d'eux se tenait un petit lac, ce qui permettait à la température de rester agréable malgré que l'été battait son plein. Sasuke était revenue à Konoha il y a bientôt une année, et depuis quelques jours il avait enfin était totalement réhabilitait au village, il n'était plus surveiller, il ne devait plus faire des rapports de ses journées au Hokage, il était enfin entièrement libre. Et ça il savait très bien qu'il le devait à la jeune fille à ses côtés.

Naruko, elle était son ancien ami, que l'on connaissait auparavant sous le nom de Naruto, réceptacle du démon renard à neuf. Peu de temps avant son retour il avait parait-il décidé de changer de genre, personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi mais avec l'aide de Tsunade c'était devenue une fille qui avant pris le nom de Naruko Uzumaki. Il avait était franchement surpris de voir cela a son retour, et surtout cela avait changé tous les sentiments qu'il lui portait, et finalement el était tombé amoureux d'elle. Malgré tout il avait fallu par mal de temps avant qu'il se déclare, ce qui quelque part était compréhensible. Mais maintenant ils sortaient ensemble, et le brun savait que cette relation avait permis d'écouter sa mise a vue.

La blonde était d'une beauté époustouflante, ses moustaches animales avaient disparu, ses yeux bleu ressemblaient à deux saphirs d'une grande pureté, et sa voix était tout simplement enchanteresse. Elle avait également une taille fille, et ses cheveux, long, étaient relâchés. Elle changer maintenant souvent de coiffure, et elle s'habillait à la mode en dehors des missions, merci Sakura. Personne n'avait compris comment il avait pu changer de sexe ainsi, mais tout le monde se doutaient que la légendaire perdante aussi considéré comme la plus grande médecin au monde y était pour quelque chose. Soudain la blonde se figea, une expression de surprise graver sur son visage.

- Naruko ?

- Je … Je crois qu'il y a un serpent dans mon dos … murmura la jeune fille.

- Tu crois ?

- Non j'en suis sûr, retire le dépêche-toi il passe en dessous de mon T-shirt.

Sasuke se leva en vitesse car bien que d'apparence calme, il savait que sa petite amie était au bord de la crise de nerf, elle avait horreur des serpents, principalement à cause de lui et d'Orochimaru. Des petites larmes apparaissaient déjà au coin de ses yeux. Le brun passa derrière l'Uzumaki et regarda son dos, aucune trace apparente de la bestiole, mais il pouvait en effet la voir bouger sous le haut de la blonde.

- Je vais devoir retirer ton T-shirt. Annonça-t-il.

- Vas-y et dépêche-toi, c'est horrible et froid.

Lentement pour le pas effrayer l'animal, Sasuke retira le haut de sa bien-aimée. Une fois ait il se saisit de la cause de la peur de cette dernière. Il s'agissait d'une couleuvre, un type de serpent d'eau. De toutes ses forces il le jeta dans le lac. Il prit ensuite ses une serviette qu'il trempa dans de l'eau et nettoya le dos de Naruko pour lui retira la désagréable sensation. Le jeune homme sentis la chaleur monté en lui, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la peau du dos nue de la blonde avec pour seul vêtement restant son soutien-gorge. L'Uzumaki n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état, les joues en feu elle devait se retenir de pousser des soupirs d'aise à chaque fois que les mains du brun touchaient sa peau. Ce dernier se fit plus insistant, ses mains commençant à déborder sur ses hanches et remontant légèrement sur les contours de ses seins.

- Je n'en peux plus Naruko. Déclara-t-il.

Il l'a plaqua alors contre le sol, faisant malgré tout attention à ne pas la blesser dans la manœuvre et prit possession de ses lèvres. Leur langue se mirent a joué un tendre ballet tandis qu'une main du brun avait trouvé sa place sur le sein droit de l'Uzumaki, le caressant à travers le tissu. L'Uchiwa mordit faiblement la lèvre inférieure de la blonde avant de partir à la conquête du cou de sa dulcinée. Sa main passa en dessous du tissu, touchant à même la peau le mont de plaisir de la jeune fille. Après avoir laissée un suçon dans le cou de la blonde Sasuke pris un peu de recul en retirant le soutien-gorge. Il se trouvait au-dessus de Naruko, en position de force et il adorait sa, surtout en voyant la mine toute rouge de cette dernière, elle semblait si faible en cette instant. Il descendit son regard sur sa poitrine. Elle était vraiment jolie, certes ses seins n'étaient pas bien gros, surtout si on les comparait à ceux d'une autre personne connu pour sa poitrine opulente, mais il les aimait comme ça. Une de ses mains partit caresser le sein gauche de sa petite-amie, sa peau était tellement douce et blanche, il ne pouvait y résister plus longtemps. Il plongea en direction du mont restant et le pris en bouche. Passant lentement sa langue tout autour du téton, Sasuke eu enfin le loisir d'entendre des petits gémissements. La voix de la jeune fille enchanta le brun qui redoubla d'ardeur, lui mordillant la pointe de sa poitrine. Il alterna avec l'autre sein, lui réservant le même traitement. De côté de la blonde cela n'en menait pas large. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, seule la langue de son chérie sur son corps l'importait. Elle se sentait bien, et surtout elle avait chaud, honteusement elle pouvait sentir son liquide coulait de son sexe encore protégé par ses habits.

Sasuke se désintéressa de la poitrine de la blonde pour commencer à descendre. Il laissa des traces de salive sur son ventre, tandis que ses mains avaient commencé à enlever son pantalon. Quand le jeune homme arrive au niveau de son bassin elle n'avait plus que pour protection sa simple culotte blanche. Elle était totalement rouge de honte, et quand Sasuke plongea son nez dans son dernier rempart pour respirer son odeur intime, elle se couvrit les yeux, ne réalisant pas que cela était parfaitement inutile. Dans son corps de fille, elle se sentait beaucoup plus fragile et sensible qu'avant, beaucoup pensait que les modifications avait seulement été physique mais ils se trompaient, même au niveau mental elle en était devenue une.

- Sasuke … dit Naruko dans un souffle.

Le brun prit cela pour une invitation et retira lentement la culote, l'envoyant rejoindre le reste des vêtements de la fille. Sasuke prit alors tout son temps pour contemplait le sexe qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il en avait bien sur déjà vue, mais c'était la première fois qu'il regardait l'organe féminin de quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Le sexe de Naruko n'était pas ouvert comme ceux qu'il avait déjà vue, preuve que l'a jeune femme n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relation sexuelle, enfin, il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en avait eu aucune. Elle posséder une très fine toison de la couleur de ses cheveux, et quand il l'écarta légèrement il put constatait comme il s'y attendait une jolie couleur rose. Au contact de son doigt sur son intimité la blonde poussa un petit cri de surprise, ce qui fit sourire son petit-ami.

Voyant de la cyprine coulait de l'intimité de Naruko le brun se mis à la lécher, lentement, de bas en haut. Le corps de Naruko fut traversé par une vague de plaisir tel qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Sasuke jouait avec elle, et il était facile de voir que ce dernier avait de l'expérience. Il varié les rythme, explorer son intérieur, alterner les passages où il enfoncer sa langue en elle et où il ne faisait que lécher les rebords, s'amusait avec son clitoris pendant que ses doigts prenait place en elle. La blonde ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements, le nom de son partenaire se mêlant à ces derniers. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un la faisait se sentir aussi bien, son cerveau avait presque cessé de fonctionner. Sans avoir eu le temps de prévenir elle jouis dans la bouche de son amant qui but sans problème le liquide. Sasuke se redressa et regarda Naruko dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait, puis il vint lui arracher un baiser.

- Tu es vraiment belle tu sais, murmura le brun à son oreille.

- Merci, toi aussi tu es très beau. Répondit la blonde en rougissant plus que si c'était possible.

- Tu es prête à aller plus loin ?

La gorge de l'Uzumaki se serra, elle appréhendait plutôt pas mal la suite, elle avait entendu dire que la première fois faisait mal. Bien sûr elle ne craignez pas vraiment la douleur, fille ou non elle rester une ninja, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle aimée avoir mal, de plus elle savoir qu'elle aller passer un cap. Silencieusement elle acquiesça de la tête, et le brun se mis à se déshabiller. Elle apprécia la vue qu'elle avait sur le corps de ce dernier et se sentit légèrement gênée à la vue de son membre fièrement dresser. Elle n'aurait jamais pensait se sentir attiré par un corps masculin avant, mais tout avait basculé depuis qu'elle était devenue une fille. Où peut-être avant, elle ne savait plus trop. Sasuke se placer à l'entrée de son intimité, il prit le bassin de la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux, puis, d'un mouvement sec, en entra à l'intérieur d'elle. La blonde se crispa sous l'effet de la douleur qu'elle ressentit, heureusement pour elle le brun ne bougea plus, attendant que cette dernière ne passe. Quand Naruko lui fit un petit signe de la tête il se mit à faire de lent mouvement de va et viens, guettant tout changement d'expression sur le visage de son aimée. Quand il vint à la conclusion que cette dernière commençait à prendre du plaisir il commença à accélérer. Le plaisir commença rapidement à monter pour lui, après tout la jeune fille était vraiment très serrée. Heureusement pour lui la blonde se mit à poussait de petit cri, et quand il tendit l'oreille il put entendre son nom. Malgré tout il se retient au maximum, il ne serait pas dit que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas capable de tenir lors d'un rapport sexuel. Une dizaine de minute plus tard pourtant il arriva à sa limite, tout comme son amante. D'un simple contact visuel les deux convinrent à jouir en même temps, et, dans un ultime cri de plaisir, Sasuke se rependit à l'intérieur de la blonde.

Une fois fini il s'écroula à ses côtés, et Naruko se lova dans ses bras. Il était heureux, plus heureux qu'il n'aurait jamais pensée l'être, tout comme Naruto. Pourtant après quelques minutes, l'excitation du moment retombé, il put observer la jeune femme blêmir.

- Que se passe-t-il Naruko ?

- Tout c'est passer si vite, commença-t-elle. J'avais oublié que je suis censée avoir mes règles dans deux-trois jours normalement.

Sasuke ne dis plus rien, ayant parfaitement comprit de quoi elle s'inquiétait. Il avait jouis à l'intérieur d'elle, si cette dernière venait à avoir rapidement ses règles il y avait des chances qu'elle tombe enceinte, et sincèrement il ne se sentait pas prêt pour être père, et surement que la jeune femme non plus, après tout aucun des deux n'avait de véritable model à suivre, il avait perdu ses parents très jeune, et Naruko n'avait tout simplement jamais connu les siens. Pourtant, malgré ses inquiétudes, il devait rassurer son amante, il le savait.

- Et bien tant pis, on devra peut-être avancer la reconstruction du clan Uchiwa, mais on s'en sortira ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, même si tu tombes enceinte.

Soulager Naruko déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, un sourire sur son visage.

- Et d'ailleurs, commença le brun. Je n'ai rien préparé, mais avec tout ça je pense que c'est le moment idéal pour te le demander, Naruko Uzumaki, veux-tu m'épousais ?

Les mots de l'Uchiwa sonna la blonde qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas, surtout que cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'ils étaient ensemble, pourtant la réponse ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit, et ses avec les larmes coulant sur ses joues qu'elle déclara : « Oui, je le veux ».


	4. Nouvelle odeur

- Tu as changeais de parfum Ino ?

Sakura regarda Ino avec étonnement. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait la blonde avait toujours mis le même champoing, un qu'elle avait découvert dans une petite boutique assez peu connue, et qu'elle adorait. L'ancien avait un léger goût de vanille, odeur qui convenait assez bien à la Ino enfant, mais qui a son goût était assez quelconque pour la Ino adulte. Malgré tout, Sakura c'était habituée à sentir l'odeur de vanille autour de son amie, et la voir soudainement changée l'étonnais au plus haut point.

- Ça fait quelques jours oui.

Sakura ne l'avait pas remarquée, en même temps il était fort probable qu'elle l'ait changée pendant qu'elle était en mission. Elle venait tout juste de rentrée et avait eu la surprise de voir la blonde devant chez elle, cette dernière voulant apparemment passer un peu de temps avec son amie. Car oui, Ino et Sakura était belle et bien redevenue amies, la blonde ayant totalement abandonnée l'idée de sortir avec Sasuke après que ce dernier fut parti. Le fait qu'Ino change ainsi de parfum irrita un peu la rose qui se mit à réfléchir aux causes de ce changement. Il y avait sans doute un garçon derrière tout cela, et bien que Sakura aurait dû être heureuse pour son amie, cette dernière n'étant jamais retombé amoureuse depuis l'époque du brun, elle ne parvenait à taire le sentiment de tristesse mêlée à de la colère qui grandissait dans son cœur.

Lentement Sakura se leva, se rapprocha de la blonde et, prenant une mèche de ses cheveux, respira la douce odeur qui s'échappait de son amie. Cette dernière rougie violemment, surprise de l'action de la rose. Sakura n'eut pas trop de mal à définir de quel odeur il s'agissait, une légère odeur de lavande. Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais elle eut un début de réponse quand Ino se mit à agir de manière assez étrange. Elle se sépara de Sakura avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux, faisant s'emballer le cœur de la rose, puis lentement la blonde avança vers le visage de Sakura, déposant tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de son amie. La rose fut bien trop surprise pour réagir, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Alors qu'Ino mis fin au baiser, la fille de l'équipe sept revient peu à peu à elle, son esprit analysant enfin la scène qui venais de ce passer.

- Ino, tu … .

La blonde ne laissa pas son amie finir sa phase, plaçant son index sur les lèvres de Sakura. Un sourire doux et triste à la fois apparut sur le visage de la Yamanaka, sourire qui troubla profondément la personne en face d'elle, enfin un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Malgré que son cerveau tournait à plein régime, la Haruno ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et pire encore elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas … ça m'a échappée.

Même si elle souriait, sa voix ne trompait pas, elle était triste, elle tremblait et semblait sur le point de craquer et fondre en larme. Quand elle se leva pour s'éloigner Sakura réagie au quart de tour, l'enlaçant par derrière. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais pour elle une chose était sûr, si elle laissait la blonde partir maintenant, plus jamais leur relation ne sera pareil, une faille invisible se créera entre eux, et ça elle ne voulait pas.

- Sakura …

- Ne part pas …

Une grimace apparut sur le visage d'Ino qui ne savait plus quoi faire, pourtant il fallait qu'elle parte, si elle restait plus longtemps elle n'allait plus pouvoir ce contrôler, elle le savait, mais d'un autre côté, la voix implorante de Sakura l'empêcher de partir. Ne pouvant plus résister la blonde ce retourna et poussa la rose jusqu'à son lit, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle. Devant le regard surpris de cette dernière la membre de l'équipe de capture embrassa de nouveau la rose, tandis que cette dernière comprenait enfin les sentiment de son amie.

La blonde descendis dans le cou de Sakura, y laissant de petite marque de baiser. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait gouter ce corps qu'elle désirait depuis tant de temps. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à enlever le haut de la rose, sans que cette dernière n'émette d'objection, trop perdue dans ses pensées. Ino ne put que rougir devant le deux mont de plaisir de Sakura. Elle mit glisser le soutien-gorge, passant le bout des doigts sur la peau nue de la jeune fille, tel un effleurement. Cela fit sortir la rose de ses pensées, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle repoussa Ino, elle la laissa faire tout simplement, et cette dernière ne s'en priva pas, déposant ses lèvres sur un de ses seins. Elle y déposa des baisers tout autour de son sein, sa main était parti jouer avec l'autre, lentement sa bouche vint jouer avec le téton qui était déjà devenue dur. Elle le titilla avec sa langue, au plus grand de Sakura qui avait commencée à pousser de petit gémissement. Pendant qu'elle c'était mis a doucement mordillait le téton, la main de la blonde délaissa son travail sur le sein pour se mettre à la conquête de l'intimité de son amante. Sa main se glissa directement sous son bas et sa culotte, caressant dans un premier temps la douce et fine toison qu'il y avait. Puis elle y inséra un doigt, constatant de par cette occasion à qu'elle point elle était humide, mais Ino savait qu'elle se trouvait dans le même état, si ce n'est pire.

Après avoir suffisamment joué à son gout avec la poitrine de la rose elle décida de prendre la place de sa main. Retirant avec vitesse les derniers vêtements de la Haruno, et retirant les siens au passage, elle se plaça devant l'entrée inondée de son intimité. Un premier coup de langue lui permit de gouter au gout de la rose, gout qu'elle apprécia immédiatement. Elle enfonça alors sa langue aussi profondément qu'elle put, explorant chaque millimètre, ne laissant aucun endroit inexploré.

Sakura n'en pouvait plus, la sensation qu'elle ressentait était totalement différente de quand elle se faisait plaisir toute seule, et encore différente de quand elle couché avec un garçon. C'était plus doux, plus tendre, et pourtant plus intense à son gout. Le plaisir montait en elle par vague, allant de pair avec les gémissements qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de retenir. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'Ino avait commencé ce traitement, alternant la langue avec ses doigts, et pourtant elle sentait déjà qu'elle n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Lorsqu'un coup de langue plus prononcer vint caresser son clitoris elle poussa un cri de plaisir, se rependant dans la bouche de son amie. Buvant le liquide avec joie, Ino vint embrasser son amante une fois finie.

- Moi aussi s'il te plait …

Joignant le geste à la parole, la blonde plaça son intimité devant le visage de son amie, qui, bien qu'elle hésite quelques secondes, se mis à l'œuvre en léchant à grand coup de langue le sexe de la Yamanaka. Cette dernière était vraiment humide, et déjà Sakura pouvais boire son liquide intime. Et pourtant elle voulait aller plus loin, toujours plus loin, comme Ino avait fait pour elle. Elle enfonça sa langue dans la grotte de la blonde. L'intérieur était chaud, bien sûr elle savait déjà que l'intimité d'une fille était à une bonne température, elle en était une elle-même après tout, mais la langue était un organe sensible, et elle pouvait prendre mesure de toute l'excitation de son amie et remarquant qu'elle était beaucoup plus chaude qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Les cris remplirent bientôt toute la pièce, et Sakura devina qu'Ino allait bientôt venir. Elle accéléra alors les mouvements de sa langue tandis que la blonde plaqua son intimité un peu plus fort sur le visage de la rose, déversant avec force sa jouissance dans la bouche de son amante.

Ino s'effondra alors dans les bras de son amie, totalement fatiguée. La rose l'enlaça, elle avait des tonnes de question à poser, mais elle attendra demain, elle ne voulait pas brisée l'atmosphère du moment et de plus elle était fatiguée. Elle se glissa avec la Yamanaka dans ses draps, le sommeil les emportant rapidement toutes les deux.


End file.
